dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Visiting A.W. - CALL 2
'Visiting A.W. - CALL 2 '(A.W.（アレン・ウォーカー) をたずねて''・CALL2, A.W. (Aren Wōkā) wo Tazunete・CALL2)'' is the two hundred and twenty fifth chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It was released on July 14 2017. Cover Page Color page: Tyki making smoke rings, Wisely making V signs with his hands and Feedler holding a red cray. Short Summary The Earl and Wisely disappear in the Ark as Nea watches. Tyki steps to the height of Nea and engages the conversation. He proposes him to join the family for a meal but Nea declines with contempt. Meanwhile Link restraints Feedler who seems more concerned with leaving and eating than the fight. Nea attempts to activate Allen's innocence in spite of the high risks. At this moment, Johnny Gill returns and calls Allen. Allen hears his call and gets back control of his body. Long Summary Nea glances at Tyki Mikk with shock and aknowledges that his face is familiar to him. Wisely recalls to Tyki that Jasdebi twins have captured Apocryphos and are waiting for them so he must hurry up. Tyki nods and replies Wisely to hurry up himself and take the Millennium Earl back. He adds that Wisely will have to tell him about "Mana" when they're home and reveals that reveals that they couldn't get any answers from Bookman because of Wisely. A flashback shows Lavi tortured and Bookman refusing to talk. While his demon eye glows, Wisely replies that even if he didn't hear it from him, Tyki would eventually realize the truth. He comments that this is like "being swallowed and pulled in 35 years ago" before finally disappearing through the Noah's Ark with the earl. The earl on his side tearfully shouts at Nea and stretches his him toward him and Nea does the same. Now alone with Nea, Tyki comments about the oddity of the situation and starts to step in the air to reach Nea's level while talking. He says he has heard a lot about him and comments hos strange it looks that he has Allen's face. He adds that he made the earl cry and proposes him to go back together to have a meal with the family where they could discuss about "what" he exactly is. In the meantime, Howard Link is still fighting Feedler. He surrounds him with magic scrolls and kicks him away before activating the scroll to use the hundred style restriction. Feedler is binded and shocked and calls for a time out. He asks why he did that and Link replies that he is only defending himself as Feedler is the one who attacked. Feedler explains that he just wanted him to release the earl and he has no more buisness with him. He asks Link to release him so he can leave and eat. Link is amazed at how carefree he is. Link suddenly feels something behind him. He turns back and see Nea trying to activate the innocence in his arm. Nea seems annoyed and tells Tyki that the nickname "fourteenth" with which he calls him was given to him by the previous generation of Noah out of spite. Tyki is surprised and Nea goes on saying that his actual name is Nea D. Campbell and that only he can choose who is his allies and his family, rejecting both Tyki and Link's offers. He adds that eating with Joyd's current form is out of question lest he would laugh and spit the foot he ate. Tyki wonders what he means and Joyd the Noah inside him reacts upon hearing Nea's words. Link pleads Nea not to activate Crown Clown. Since he is a Noah, they have no idea what could happen if he uses Allen Walker's innocence. Nea coldly thanks him for his concern and goes on his buisness as Feedlers calls him careless and Tyki stares with a rattled look. Link decides to forcefully stop him with his bonds but at this moment, Nea hears Allen s name. He turns and discovers Johnny Gill who had been released when Link had released his bonds. Johnny notices Nea's golden eyes and realizes that this is not Allen. However the real Allen hears Johnny's call and stretches his hand. In Nea's inner world, he figuratively catches Johnny's hand and Nea looses control of the body. The body falls from the roof everyone watches in shock. Johnny jumps into the void to catch up Allen. Before they crash, Crown Clown is activated and hang on the calls to stop their fall. Allen Walker lands safely with Johnny and the latter joyfully realizes that Allen has regained control of his body. Allen comments that the science division always overdose even though he told him to stay away while Link watches without saying anything. Characters Chapter Notes * Tyki reveals that Wisely is responsible for the noah not being able to get informations from Bookman. This explains why Wisely didn't read his mind to get the informations and why they had to torture Lavi. * Wisely reveals that something has happened between the previous Joyd and Nea 35 years ago. * Based on his mouth and teeth moves, it can be assumed that what the earl says before disappearing is "Nea". * Tyki deshumanizes Nea by calling him a "what" * Link uses a new variation of shibaribane called: "hundred style restriction wings". * Nea mentions that "Joyd's current form" would make him laugh. This may have a link with Tyki having a similar appearance to Nea 35 years ago. The memory of the third apostle seems to be well aware of what he is talking about and to find this funny too. * Allen gets back his body thanks to Johnny's call. This follows Allen thinking that the connexion between people might be the key to save him. He had grabbed Johnny's hand two chapters earlier Chapter 223, page 9.This might hint that Allen's time perception in Nea's inner world is different from that in the real world. * Link's intentions now that Allen has returned are left to discover. Traduction Notes * In Wisely's sentence "the fate of you and Nea", the word translated as “fate” here is 因縁 innen, which has a wide range of potential meanings: fate, destiny, tie, bond, connection, origin, pretext, justification. http://starbudspresents.tumblr.com/post/163123504579/dgm225-translation-notes * Wisely speaks in an old, humble sort of way, like everyone’s mild-mannered grandpa. That serves as a reminder that his memories go back a much longer way than his apparent age would suggest. * Wisely’s annoyingly cryptic comment on Tyki’s search for answers: - ワタシから聞かずとも、ジョイド、おぬしはいずれ思い知るの。。。飲み込まれよう　そして引き摺られ - watashi kara kikazu tomo, Joido, onushi wa izure omoishiru no… nomikomare you, soshite hikizurare More literally translated: Even if you don’t hear it from me, Joido, you’ll realize on your own… as if engulfed, then forcibly dragged. So Tyki’s going to find out how he’s connected to Nea whether he wants to or not, and knowing that is going to drag him off the course his life has taken so far, but to where? No idea. We only know that it will change things for him, somehow. * Regarding Link's spells: Both of them were new. “Needlebeak” is written 嘴針, an invented compound of the kanji for “beak” and “needle(s)”, is read shibari, which is homophonous with the word for “binding,” 縛り shibari. This is a wordplay. Trivia * The chapter was accompagnied with two D.Gray-man bookmarks. One with Allen, Kanda and Lavi and the other with Tyki, Wisely and Feedler. * The chapter preceding this one was released 6 months before. * The date of D.Gray-man Official Fan Book - Gray Log (Gray's Memory)'s release was also confirmed. References Navigation Category:Chapters